


World Of Succubi

by scorpion_eating



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpion_eating/pseuds/scorpion_eating
Summary: Consecutive short fics of encounters with various succubi, where three men fall prey to three succubi.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Getting up to leave his laptop, Dylan made his way to his kitchen. Scoping the area for food, finding nothing and coming back empty handed. He silently swore at his inability to properly stock his fridge with something other than condiments and water bottles. Deciding it would be more time effective to get some rest now rather than stay up on his laptop, he switched said device off and pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it on a chair before throwing himself under the covers.

Despite being sidled up in his covers, he found himself staring at the ceiling - still very much awake. It was a weekend so he could technically stay up, but then again it was also 3am. He sighed, about to close his eyes, when the ceiling was suddenly glowing a faint purple. He blinked, turning his head to his laptop. The screen was flickering a bright neon purple, he was silently thankful for not being epileptic. He pulled himself up against the wall, staring at the screen. He was sure he switched it off… 

Just as he was about to go take a look at his possessed computer, he noticed something odd. There was a discoloured spot in the middle, it glowed a teal hue and only seemed to grow, from a small spot to a dent as large as his nose. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion, a sudden fear overwhelming him. What if this was some kind of fucked up virus? He watched the teal spot grow, and grow and grow. 

Until he started to notice a nose forming - protruding out of his screen. He blinked once, then twice, then one extra time. Each time he blinked more of this person’s face would form. Terror gripped him and he found himself pushing himself further into his wall, sinking further into his bed. Eyes locked on the screen as he tried to find the will to get up and run. 

Dark purple skin could be seen from the face that was now hanging out of his screen, dark skin, sharp features, forked tongue jutting out threateningly and those god forsaken lilac eyes. They were huge, cold and most definitely seeing him. Some part of him hoped this  _ thing _ would be unable to see him, but after seeing its eyes deadlock onto his face - he found his heart skipping beats. (Not the good kind) Yet despite this all, he still could no find the control over his own body to run. 

The creature breaks eye contact with him and instead scans the room, once satisfied the creatures arm shoots out from the screen, the same dark purple, and pulls its shoulders through the screen. What follow in suit are a pair of large breasts, followed by her (or what he assumed was female) other clawed arm. She props herself up, flashing her razor sharp fangs at him in what he could only assume was a greeting.  _ Help Amel out of this vessel,  _ Dylan had half the mind to be shocked at the velvety voice echoing in his mind. He said half the mind because he finds his body obeying her, as he pushed back the sheets and stands up to help her. (much to his dismay)

Now that he was closer, he could see her pin straight hair sticking to her face like cobwebs, the pale eyes examining his body and two clawed arms reaching out to him. Her hands grasp his shoulders once he’s close enough, despite him willing to run the opposite direction. He notes that her skin is rubbery against him. She squeezes his shoulder and a noise similar to shiny leather squeaking against skin is heard. She pulls herself out of the screen, one slender leg followed by another. He notes that she’s completely naked and that he’s completely terrified. 

Once she straightens out to her full height, he has half the heart to be shocked at how tall she is. Mind you, he was 5’11” so the fact that he had to look up to her said a lot. Her eyes break away from him and take another look at his room.  _ Amel has not been to the human realm for many years,  _ the voice resonates in his ears once again. She blinks at him (he takes note that her eyelids reminded him of an alligators) and raises a clawed arm to his face. He wants to flinch, to slap her arm away but finds his body stilled instead. Her claws drag down his cheek, feeling the skin more like a doctor than intimately.  _ You resist. _ He wants to nod but doesn’t. (as all his decisions were going as of late) 

The forked tongue makes its return as it flickers out of her mouth at him. She tries, again, to caress his cheek, this time putting in more ‘emotion’, her thumb traces his under eyes, black claws dangerously close to fishing out his eye with their faux movements of affection. She drags her fingers down to his lips. Her curved nail pulls his lip down, her lavender eyes watching the pink skin stretch before sliding her thumb into his mouth, he notices an expression of shock on her face when she feels the warmth of his tongue. He was only slightly worried that the pressure on his tongue would break skin. Pulling back her finger, she studies it incredulously, even going as far as to lick it, if it were anyone other than her he would have been flustered. She returns her hand to his body, placing it on his neck, using her claws to press into his collarbone before dragging her hand down his chest, stopping dangerously close to the waistband of his basketball shorts. The trail her thumb left burned, buzzing in his skin. 

_ Amel will release you soon,  _ any thoughts he had after her little comment were cut off when she pressed her lips against his. Inexperienced and odd, she kissed him. Her lips were rough, tongue flicking over his lips in quick licks. She pulls back, unsatisfied with how the kiss went and pulls his mouth slack before returning to him. Her relatively thin tongue runs itself over his teeth, the roof of his mouth to his tongue. Whether this was a kiss or an examination was beyond him. She tilts his head back, making it easier for him to accept her strangely bitter saliva, he felt himself buzz after a while. His mouth burned, burning for movement and contact of any kind, and he found himself kissing back, feeling the burn soothe - if only by a bit. He didn’t know when his eyes fell closed but when he opened them again he noticed black appendages moving closer towards him from the back of her neck. For the first time this night, his body obeys his orders and he pulls back, his mouth burning as he licks his lips. 

Amel (or whatever she was called) blinked at him, tilting her head. She see the fear in his eyes and her hand cups his cheek once more, this time she stares at him and does not blink. He finds himself getting lost in her lavender eyes.  _ Obey,  _ he doesn’t reply but if he could he’d say something along the lines of ‘fuck off’. He notices the black limbs moving past his peripheral but is unable to move, a weight locking him in place. He flinched when he felt the spider-like tendril wiggle its way into his ear, pressing hard until it popped into his ear canal, it shouldn’t have been that easy but since it was drenched in a thick liquid, it was relatively smooth. The liquid burned in a way that made him feel disgusted. Wetting areas that shouldn’t have been wet. Disgusted that he could feel the ever growing erection making its presence known in his shorts. It travelled into his ear canal until he could quite literally feel it pop into his head. 

Once it did reach his head, he found himself unable to hold his thoughts for longer than a couple seconds, and instead found himself thinking more and more of said creature in front of him.  _ You are scared,  _ the voice sounds much clearer now. He doesn’t know why but he begins to relax as his bodies flight-or-fight response shuts down. Thoughts of safety and love are placed into his head, whether of his own inhibitions, he is unsure. Her mouth returns to his, this time his body acts partly on his own will and his arms find themselves on her waist. She pulls away, appendages leaving with her kiss. He is shocked to feel a sense of disappointment rush over him at the absence of her touch. At the command to undress and lie on the bed, he finds himself obeying like a rag doll. Unable to control anything other than his eye movement and a part of his thoughts. 

She sinks to her knees, in between his. Her rough hands grip his bare thighs and she presses her claws into his skin. He hisses at the pressure, but no blood draws. She licks her lips as one hand leaves his thigh to stroke his growing erection. Her rough skin on him made him tingle, he props himself up on his elbows and stares at her, or more so her hand. For her lack of experience in kissing she makes up in other aspects - he concludes. His thoughts are cut short when he feels her tongue flick the head of his cock. His entire body burns as sweat sticks to his skin, his breathing grows laboured as her thumb presses the slit of his cock. He almost feels himself twitch at sudden warmth that envelops him after. Her tongue presses against his cock, covering it in her saliva where she could reach. A moan escapes his lips as he feels the same burning sensation in his cock, making him ever the more sensitive. Once he was flustered and panting, she fit more of his length into her mouth, being careful not to brush her fangs against him. Her cheeks hollow out as she sucks and pulls back, before going back down in a similar process. The speed at which she went was unravelling buds of pleasure in him, his eyes close temporarily when he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. A throaty moan escapes him and his head falls back when she pulls back to his tip and begins rolling her tongue along the slit of his cock head. Every time her mouth sunk down his length, he found himself a slather closer to coming undone. He was almost disturbed by how unbothered he was that some demon thing was currently sucking his dick. 

_ Cum for me...Amel is hungry,  _ the voice again. Looking to his sides he’s surprised to see the tentacles had inserted themselves into his ears once more. How had he not noticed? He wasn’t quite sure actually. Despite this, her bright eyes stared up at him eagerly, as she rolled her tongue over his tip before sinking back down to the base.  _ Cum for me.  _ This time her tone is slightly more agitated. 

“Ah!“ he speaks his first words of the night, and it is no more than a moan. His hips buck, his cock hitting the back of her throat once more as he releases, eyes rolling back as he shuts them. The orgasm washed over him, making him whiny and sensitive in a way only humans could. She eyed the way his back arched as the back of his hand covered his mouth, preventing moans from spilling out. She swallows up his cum, making sure to leave nothing behind. She almost immediately feels herself feel more energetic. She smiles as she unwraps her lips from his cock and pulls back. Glad to see his cock was still as hard as when she first started. She takes a moment to observe him, back still arched as a thin layer of sweat made his skin seem shiny, the moonlight from the window casting a blue hue over him and his room. She did not blink as she watched him breathe loudly through his nose, squirming slightly when she pats his thigh. 

_ What a good boy,  _ he flushes at her words. She crawls on top of him, the bed dipping with the added weight. She pumps his cock a few times before angling it to her pussy, she wiggled her hips slightly, adjusting herself before sinking down with ease. Her walls pulsing against his cock. Still coming down from his high, Dylan stares up at the demon with lidded eyes as she began to ride him. Her hips rose before sinking back down at a vicious pace, his hands finding purchase at her thighs to keep himself steady as the bed creaked with her efforts. Once again, the slick of her pussy made his cock hard and over sensitive. He bit his lips to keep the moans from spilling out as he bucked his hips upwards. 

Amel was more than satisfied, she could feel every vein on his cock, every pump of blood she could feel resonate in her. She licked her lips as she rolled her hips, watching him whine pathetically as he stared at her. She offered another smile, she couldn’t help but think he was adorable. A small, helpless human waiting to be used by a demon like her. She sinks down and grinds her hips into his, feeling his cock run against her insides. She lets out a small moan, when she looks down to him - to see her pet whine as his eyelids flutter - she moans again (slightly louder this time) Her thighs squeezed around his hips as she increased her pace, she wanted to feel him release inside her. 

She leaned down slightly, kissing him hard. Feeling him moan against her lips. Dylan had officially lost his mind - having sex with a demon. He moaned again when her pussy started constricting around his length, everything was so warm and he was sure he was red right now. His hands rose from her thighs to her waist to rest at her breasts. They were relatively rough, like the rest of her skin. Despite this he still groped at them and rolled her nipples in his fingers, enticing a wanton moan from her. She pulled away to let him breathe as she placed her arms on either side of his head for support before continuing to bounce on his cock, making sure to ride him hard in order to coerce the orgasm out of him. 

_ Are you going to cum for me, darling?  _ Her words only made the tightness in his balls worse as he eagerly nodded. Making sure to thrust up to meet in time with her own movements. Her walls clenched around him once again, milking him. Using him for the only thing she saw him worthy for. Her food. Her Essence. His hips arched upwards in one swift movement as his eyes rolled to the back of his head once more, he didn’t bother biting his lip this time and let all his moans tumble out of his mouth shamelessly. 

She smiled from above, already thinking of more ways to use him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello babies, this will be my first attempt at nsfw writing so please bear with any awkward phrases. hope you all enjoy it :(!! [word count: 2557]


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan couldn’t get Amel out of his mind. Quite literally actually, she had left a small egg of sorts in his ear canals after inspecting them with her tendrils. From time to time he would hear her, even if he couldn’t see her. She would ask him simple questions about humans, earth - sometimes she’d get adventurous and tell him about where she came from, which she unironically called ‘Home of the Coloured Blood’. Dylan had half the mind to be thankful that she didn’t fully brainwash him, he still kept his thoughts and free will (to an extent). He could very confidently say that he quite disliked sitting at his desk job in silence only to get the fright of his life when her velvet voice would echo in his head quite literally - in fact it was happening right this instant. 

_ Are you alone?  _ Dylan had grown used to talking to himself, although he knew he was replying to her. “Yeah, I’m at work, why?” His question was answered with silence and he assumed it was the end of his conversation with her. He didn’t pay too much attention as he continued typing away at his keyboard, eyes straining to read the tiny text on the screen. He reached out to the phone on his right, with the intent to call the production company listed in the email, but instead his fingers meet leathery skin. He jerked his hand back quickly, eyes darting to his right where he sees Amel staring at him, eyes wide and glowing as they always were whenever he saw her. Her dark legs were crossed over one another, her skin shining in the white office light. He quickly looked over his shoulder and reached out to close the blinds to his office. 

_ Mortal men cannot see Amel, if Amel does not wish it.  _ Dylan gulped, avoiding the curves of her hips and the flesh of her breasts that were uncovered. “Sure, but they can see me.” He says, concluding that the only reason she would show herself was to fuck, or ‘feed’ as she preferred to say. Dylan hesitantly returned to his work after her lack of reply, mentally reminding himself to call that production company when he was done with whatever she wanted. She uncrossed her legs before crossing them again, leaning her weight on one hand as the other reached out to brush his fringe out of his face. Startled by the sudden contact, Dylan jerked back.  _ Are you still fearful?  _ He shakes his head before regretting his actions. Was he afraid? No, but he definitely was uncomfortable. She, however, seemed pleased by his response and scooted slightly closer to him, careful not to knock over his desk items. He keeps his hands on the desk, away from the keyboard as he eyed her. 

She reached out, placing a hand on his, watching him all the while, when he didn't pull away her eyes narrowed as a small grin formed on her lips. He now noticed that her straight hair was put into a braid behind her. Leaving only her bangs and loose locks of hair to frame her face.

Huh, this was new. If he were attracted to demons he would go as far as to admit she was pretty. 

His thoughts were cut short as her clawed hand traveled up his arm, leaving sparks where they touched, before resting on his neck. She hopped off the desk and leaned over him, her other hand on the chair's arm rest to support herself. She pressed experimentally on the cylindrical vessels that protrude from his neck, watching his reaction all the while. When he pulled back slightly she let go and let her hand rest at his tie instead.  _ You do not like that?  _ He supposed she meant it as a statement but it came out as a question instead. He shook his head, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. She nodded thoughtfully _ , Amel will keep that in mind.  _ Dylan almost found that endearing, but stopped as he realised he was about to feel thankful to a demon who had forced herself on him just a week ago. 

She looped her fingers around his tie, the other hand working on pulling it off. Once the tie was removed she discarded it somewhere to the side. He felt his breath hitch when her lips come to pepper kisses at his ear lobe.  _ Amel spent time learning about humans and how they lie together _ . He gulped and nodded once again, he felt her hand glide down the front of his shirt, before crawling back up to unbutton the front button of his shirt - and just like that he could feel his erection straining in his pants. He almost felt pathetic, getting turned on this quickly. Once his shirt was fully unbuttoned she slowly slid it off his shoulders, kissing her way down his chest in time with the shirt slipping off him. Once it was completely off, she was at his belly button. Her breath was warm against him and his muscles flexed under the warm air. She smiled slightly before her forked tongue flicked out of her mouth and licked its way up to his chest. She stared up at him as she licked his nipple experimentally, when he only averts his gaze with a red face, she presses on. This time she bit softly, remembering that she read somewhere that humans would often bite each other during sex. Perhaps, humans were not all too different from demons...

His hands reached out to grab her forearms instinctively, she didn’t stop and instead bit slightly harder, pulling at the skin. When he hissed she let go and licked his nipple once more, suckling softly. Soon enough her poison took effect and his breathing grew uneven. When had he gotten this hard? She kissed her way to his other nipple as her fingers reached up to pull and tug at the other one. Despite the embarrassment and arousal, Dylan was suspicious of her and her pampering. 

Amel offered him an eerie smile, reaching down to undo his pants, the carpet was harsh against her knees but she paid it no mind as she made quick work of his belt. She rubbed it in her hands for a moment before discarding it, perhaps she could use it another time. She pulled out his erection from its tight confinement and revels in the whorish moan he lets out as her hand grips him firmly. His head rested against his shoulder as he stared down at her with hooded eyes. He bites his lips to stop him from moaning when her thumb rubs the bead of precum in circles around the head of his cock. He breathes out of nose loudly when she licks the beads of semen from his slit. She hums appreciatively and pulls back from his cock, leaning back on one arm as the other lazily pumps him. Another moans spills out of his mouth and he flushed red, throwing a hand over his mouth in an attempt to silence himself. The sound of people gently buzzing outside, the sound of the printing machine spitting ink, it was all too much and it made him all the more red. 

She plants kisses up and down the length of his cock, licking where she felt like it. Before resuming her lazy pace she had grown accustomed to. His thighs shook as he bit the back of his hand. She lets go of his cock, watching it bounce slightly. She smiles before getting back up and sitting herself back onto the desk, spreading her legs wide as she feels her pussy lips spread. She licks her lips when she sees him staring at her.  _ Come darling.  _ Dylan gets up, by his own will (was it really his anymore?), and aligns himself, he presses the head of his cock into her, warmth kissing the tip of his cock before drawing back out. He looks up to her to find her smiling at him, lazily groping herself.  _ Do continue.  _ He aligns himself once more, pushing past her pussy lips, letting himself sink to his hilt, she moans out, her fangs glinting in the harsh office light. She wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him in until he’s balls deep into her. She lets out a sound that resembles a mewl and places her hands back to support her weight. Dylan thrusts slowly at first, adjusting himself until he’s happy. He keeps one hand on her hip and the other on the desk to steady himself. Once he was settled he went straight to pounding her. 

This time it’s her that moans loudly, her whole body rocks in time with his thrusts, legs locked tight around his waist. Dylan groans softly when the tip of his dick hits her cervix. The way she hugged him, and how tight she was, all heightened his arousal. The sound of his balls slapping against her, skin on skin (?), made him flush. He leaned his head down into the crook of her neck, suckling at the skin there. From the way she moaned he could hear the smile of her lips. One of her hands roamed up his bicep, scratching at his back as she let out a gasp at a particularly violent thrust. She pulled away from his kisses, and he almost let out a groan of disappointment until she pulled him in for a kiss. She had improved significantly from last time, her lips were wet from her constantly licking them. This time his tongue explored her mouth, almost cutting himself on her fangs multiple times. All the while he was steadily thrusting in her in time with her moans. 

She pulled away and looked at him with those round, lavender eyes once again. She didn’t need to speak in order for him to understand. He gulped when she hugged him, pressing her body flush against his as he increased the speed of his thrusts, the table creaked slightly, the air was warm and he was sweating. Her legs around his waist tightened as she suckled his neck down to his collarbone, once particularly deep thrust into her pushed him over the edge as a loud groan left his lips. He thrusts steadily, even while spilling his seed into her, the wet sounds reaching his ears as he hid his face in her neck. She smiled, rubbing circles on his back, her body already eating up the semen, doing wonders on her already good mood. 

She holds him gently as she lets him ride the last waves of his orgasm in shallow thrusts. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dylan was sleeping in his bed, quite peacefully actually. Had a dream about horses and the mountains - if he recalled correctly. That was until he was rudely awakened when he came. In a panicked daze he looked down in between his legs to find Amel happily smiling from in between his thighs as she sucked on the tip of his cock like a lollipop.  _ Did you rest well?  _ He nodded before clearing his throat, moving to cover himself but her clawed hand kept him in place, with a disapproving look she sat back on her heels. No words are exchanged as he lies flat on the bed, both in fear and arousal as she strokes his wet cock, her saliva already taking effect as his skin began to burn. His legs squirmed as he looked up to her. Her pale eyes were fixed on his cock and her hand, a small smile played at her lips as she pumped him firmly. This was perhaps the tenth time she had woken him up in exactly this manner, a quick glance to the clock on his desk told him it was barely past five in the morning. 

_ Amel missed you, did you miss Amel?  _ Dylan just nodded, partially afraid that if he said no she’d just kill him. At his response Amel grinned, keeping her hand firmly on his erection as she leaned down to both kiss him and reach for something on the floor next to his bed. When she rose back up, he found himself staring at a belt in her hands. He looked at the belt, then her, then back to the belt.  _ Amel thought to use this.  _ He blinked, a little afraid of what she planned to do with it exact;y. A soft cooing sound escaped her as she stroked his hair, finally letting go of his cock just to grab his arms and tied them together above his head, when he tried to pull them down, they just clinked softly, he looked up to find himself tied to the head board. “A-Amel?” He gasped out, a little afraid (but more aroused).  


She only offered a smile as she ran her hands down his chest, eyes observing as his muscles flexed under her nails. With a lick of her lips she returned a hand to his erection, watching as the precum hit his skin. Taking hold of his weeping cock, she stroked him carefully, she heard the belt clink and she looked up to see Dylan flushed red with small pants leaving his plump lips as he squirmed. She blinked, observing how he moaned when she touched him. Smiling when he bucked his hips when she pulled away. He was so incredibly fun and receptive, unlike her previous hosts. Her head dips down to his chest, taking a nipple into her mouth as she lets her saliva cover his chest, the burning sensation all too familiar to Dylan as he gasps. 

One hand supports her weight as the other gently presses the slit of his cock, rubbing slow circles. She smiles against his skin when a small cry leaves his mouth. “Ah, please,” Amel looks up at him from his chest, a curious look in her eyes. 

_ Please what?  _

Another gasp leaves his lips as she runs her nails down the length of his erection. “Ah!” He gasps as his back archs at the unfamiliar sensation. “Please, ah, please fuck me,” he begged. 

Amel broke out into a full grin, pulling her hand away from his erection as she straightened herself so that she could properly straddle him, she teases the cock at her entrance, moving her hips in slow circles as her own slick covers him. He looks up to her, big glossy eyes as his face is red from the neck up. How cute. 

She eases the cock into her, humming in appreciation as his hard erection slips in easily. Dylan on the other hand is near passing out from the sensation, the vice like grip on his dick made him light headed, he wanted to grip her hips or thighs but instead his hands were growing numb above him. A small cry leaves his lips as she sinks all the way down his length. Her long black hair frames her hauntingly as she places two hands on his chest, bouncing lightly on his cock. 

Her walls pulsed around him, nearly sucking him in. All his thoughts were about her. He moved his fingers, pins and needles all through out his arms as he moaned at a particularly hard thrust. She smiled, sinking back down until her hips touched his and ground her hips back and forth, sometimes grinding them in a slow circle before resuming her bouncing. His eyes almost hit the back of his head when the tip of his cock hit her cervix, every thrust from then on kissed her cervix gently. 

“I’m-I’m going to cum.” He moaned out loudly, in a voice that was even foreign to him, she nodded affectionately, quickening her pace. 

Before he knew it he was cumming, back arched off the bed as he saw white. “Ahh.” He let out a breath, feeling her walls pulse around his cock. 

He expected her to get off and untie him, let the blood flow back into his fingers. But she only resumed her pace. He looked up at her, alarmed. “Amel?” He murmured, still coming down from his high. She smiled down to him, rolling her hips as she scratched his chest slowly. 

_ Cum for me again,  _ She looked down to him,  _ be a good boy.  _ He closed his eyes, she was going to be the death of him. 

None the less she didn’t stop, her walls only hugging him tighter. He moaned in time with her thrusts, still sensitive. She tilted his jaw up and captured him in a kiss, rolling her hips slowly. The kiss was slow, she moved her hips slowly, she scratched his chest slowly. Everything felt hot.

He broke away from her kiss, looking to the ceiling a little dazed as his mouth hung open, moans spilling out. She sat back up, squeezing her breasts as she resumed bouncing on her cock. 

He was so close.

He breathed heavily, throat dry as he turned to look at her. Tears stung at the corner of his eyes as her walls only got tighter.A small sob escaped him as he came for the third time that night. She looked down to him, his face flushed red as tears escaped his eyes, little sobs leaving his lips as he came. She smiled down to him, rubbing his cheek affectionately as she kissed away the tears. 

_ What a good boy _ , her voice echoed in his head as she let him ride out his orgasm kissing him all the while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this concludes the amel trilogy, next up: aku the innocent (?) succubus!


End file.
